Reckless and Destructive
by crowley-king-of-the-trunk
Summary: The boys are worried about you, you've been going out in the middle of the night, drinking too much and making reckless decisions while on hunts. They've ran out of options and patients, they've called Crowley to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't get yourself killed.


**A/N: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. The OC has no name or gender. There is a hint at suicidal tendencies, mention of a stabbing.**

"You need to call him." Sam sat at the table in the middle of the bunker. His hands were resting in his hair. He looked exhausted like he hasn't slept in days.

"Are you kidding me? He's the last person I'd want to call." Dean swung his arms in the air with frustration.

"Unfortunately, Dean, we've exhausted every other option. You may not like it, but he's the only one who could help out." Sam sighed. He didn't like it either, but you became rather reckless lately and he didn't know how to help you anymore. Dean pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He placed the phone up to his ear with a sigh.

"Hey, it's Dean - would you shut up for a moment...listen, we need your help - yeah, haha you're hilarious..."

The wind whipped your hair around as you kept driving. The sun began to set, but there was no civilization for another hundred miles. You haven't seen or heard from the boys in about a week. Life had just got to hard when you were around them. They kept you cooped up in the bunker hoping that doing so would keep you from getting hurt. Each day had been research after research and you were done. After sneaking out day after day to find a fight or a drink, you knew you had to leave and you did. You packed a bag and never looked back. You knew you were being self-destructive, but you didn't care. The road became dark in front of you, the cold air crossed over your skin. Your eyelids were heavy, but you fought to stay awake. You had to make it to the next town.

"Come on, just a little farther." You said to yourself. You turned on the radio, the sound filled your ears and you tried to focus on the lyrics. You took a long blink, shaking your head to keep the sleep at bay. You lasted a little longer before the long blinks turned into you drifting off. You caught yourself one time before sleep took you. Your car drifted across the road. A quick swerve woke you up. An arm reached over you and gripping the wheel.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Crowley yelled. You stared wide eyed at him. You haven't seen him since the boys grabbed him from that hotel.

"Crowley?" You were unsure if you were dreaming or not.

"Yes, I'm here." Crowley didn't remove his hand from the wheel. He snapped his fingers and you were now switched places with him. Adrenaline pumped through your veins and you tried to shake the shock off your body.

"But I thought...I...what are you doing here?" You stared at him still not sure if what was happening wasn't a dream.

"I was called by those bloody Winchesters and trust me if it were any other issue I would have declined. But, when I heard you were putting yourself in danger, there had to be something done about it."

"Wait? Sam and Dean sent you?" A bit of irritation was notable in your voice. Crowley sighed and pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"Yes, they sent me to look after you, but-"

"I can't believe it!" You stormed out of the car, slamming the door behind you. Crowley stepped out of the car and followed you down the road.

"Y/N! I was worried about you." Crowley continued to follow you.

"Bullshit! If you really did worry about me you would have showed up on your own accord, not cause the 'bloody Winchesters' asked you to." You mocked him. You cared for Crowley, when you saw how broken he was the last time, you couldn't help but worry. Every day you two were apart you hoped he was alright, but he never showed, never talked to you.

"Y/N-"

"No!" You stopped in your tracks and turned to look at him.

"I've heard enough. Just make your ass disappear, okay?" Tears fought at the back of your eyes. Crowley's expression saddened when you told him to leave. A tear broke from your eye and you couldn't hold yourself back anymore.

"I worried about you every day. I needed you, but you weren't there for me."

"I'm here now." He held his arms out to his sides. You charged at him pushing him back with as much force as you could muster.

"That's not enough! Where were you two days ago when I got stabbed on a hunt." You pulled up your shirt revealing a stitched wound.

"Or a week ago when I got the beating of a life time, at a bar! Where were you then?" You were screaming at him. Anger filled you and you pushed on him again. Tears running down your face. You threw a punch and Crowley let it hit his chest. He knew he had hurt you, you trusted him, you needed him and he wasn't there.

"I needed you." You kept repeating. Through punch after punch. Crowley let you release your anger on him until you finally exhausted yourself. You slumped into his arms and he held you, leading you to sit on the ground with him. You sobbed into his chest. All your decisions over the last two weeks playing over and over in your head.

"I'm sorry." He whispered sweetly into your ear.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you, you know that." Crowley gripped you tightly to him.

"I'm so sorry." He finally held you. He rested his chin on top of your head and held you tight. Your sobs rested, your fingers dug into his back, taking in fistfuls of his coat.

"I'm sorry too. What I did was stupid, I was just punishing myself for no good reason." You mumbled into his chest. You couldn't bring yourself to look into his face.

"It's all right. I forgive you." He kissed the top of your head and pulled you as close as he could.

I'm not leaving you this time." Crowley whispered. He held you there on the side of the road until all the sorrow and anger left you. You finally had him in your arms and you never wanted it to end.


End file.
